


Jar media smut 2

by sweatyschweppe



Category: Jar Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyschweppe/pseuds/sweatyschweppe
Summary: THIS IS CRINGY ON PURPOSE YOU DICKHEADS





	Jar media smut 2

Ruben sat back in his chair and adjusted his smart teacher glasses.

"Looks like you're failing all your classes, you naughty boy." Ruben shook his head in disappointment.

Jamie leant over the desk between them, his chin in his hands. The pair were roleplaying as a teacher and a failing student, and this was one of Jamie's favourite games.

"Please, I really need an A! Is there any way to raise my grade, I don't want to look like some idiot with a D..." Jamie pouted. "I'll do anything I can to raise it," he added, whispering seductively.

Ruben edges forward so their faces were millimetres apart. "Anything?" he asked, chuckling a little.

Jamie nodded. "Absolutely anything," he confirmed, looking Ruben right in the eyes.

Ruben acted as if in consideration, then nodded like he had come to a decision. "In that case, you better get on the floor over here and, well, start sucking." He winked.

"Yes sir." Jamie smiled sexily and went over to Ruben's side of the desk. It was revealed that Ruben wasn't even wearing trousers or pants at all, and his cock was already hard, which made things a hell of a lot easier. Jamie knelt on the floor and, whilst making eye contact with Ruben, took the end of his teacher's shaft in his mouth and started to suck.

Ruben quietly moaned in approval. "That's a good boy. If you could take more then that'd be even better."

Being a good student, Jamie did as he was told. Ruben told him to stop there, otherwise he'd cum too quickly, but Jamie ignored that and completely deepthroated him, spit dripping from the edge of his mouth.

Ruben almost choked, he couldn't handle too much pleasure all at once. "OI, take my willy out of your mouth right now!" He demanded.

Jamie did so, giving the tip a tiny lick as he went, then looked up innocently at Ruben. "What's wrong, sir?"

"You've been very naughty!" Ruben scolded. "Trying to overpower me, your teacher? Oh, you need punishment. Lean over the desk, now." His voice was powerful and commanding, it got Jamie more hard than he already was.

"Yes sir~" Jamie sang, and put his whole body over the desk so his arse was facing up. "What's going to be my punishment, sir?"

Ruben slapped his cock so he wasn't unbearably erect, then stood up next to Jamie, and lifted up his skirt to expose his bare cheeks. "You have such a lovely arse, shame it'll be blushing soon," he teased, raising his eyebrows. "You interrupted the lesson I was teaching you, so that's worth at least 5 spanks, wouldn't you agree?"

"I actually think it's worth 7, sir," Jamie argued. "Like you've said, I've been naughty and really deserve to learn my place, sir."

Ruben nodded. "So be it then. And what I want you to do is count each one." He raised up his hand, then smacked it down hard.

_WHACK_

"One!" Jamie felt his cheeks warm up.

_WHACK_

"Two!" He was starting to get excited.

_WHACK_

"Three!" His face was starting to show how horny he felt.

_WHACK_

"Four!" His cock was starting to throb.

_WHACK_

"FIVE!  " He was getting even more excited.

_WHACK_

"SIX!" He screwed close his eyes.

_WHACK_

"SEVEN!" He finished, now panting.

He stayed laying over the desk for a bit, already missing the feeling of being spanked. Now opening his eyes, he heard Ruben starting to chuckle.

"Your arse is bright red now, you utter slut," Ruben teased. "And I bet you want more, don't you?"

Jamie blushed. "Y-Yes sir."

Ruben turned around and took a few steps away. "You're such a dirty, dirty whore. You're so stupid, that the only way you have a shot is sex with me, and you love it. You--"

He was cut off by Jamie grabbing his arms. He had managed to get off the desk without a sound, then used his tie to tie Ruben's arms above his head to the table leg. This forced Ruben to be lying down on the floor, face up.

Jamie smirked. He sat on top of Ruben so he was straddling him. He leant into his ear and whispered, "Maybe I'm the one who's giving you sex, but you're the one who's really powerless to me."

Jamie lifted up his skirt and started to slowly grind his hips against Ruben's.

"What- you can't- I-" Ruben pretended to be angry, but his face gave away that he was enjoying this.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Jamie countered with a wide grin, continuing to grind. "Try and stop me," he added cheekily.

Putting his hands on the floor either side of Ruben, Jamie allowed his cock to enter Ruben's arsehole. Ruben shivered in pleasure.

"Fuck me, your arse is so tight," Jamie moaned. "Well, I'm fucking you actually, but still." He winked.

Ruben lifted up his legs and wrapped them around Jamie's neck to allow him deeper in there.

Continuing to thrust into Ruben, Jamie took off his beanie and put it on the other's head, but pulling it down to act as a blindfold. He then took off Ruben's tie, and used it as a gag on him. "Now you can't do anything at all, how does that make you feel?" Jamie teased, Ruben obviously unable to respond.

Soon, both of them were on the edge of a climax, thrusting against each other until Jamie finally came into Ruben's arse. He let out a loud moan at this, and he sounded like an anime school girl actually.

Jamie pulled himself out, while Ruben put down his legs, and started to untie the other, first taking out the gag. "Well, that was fun. I hope we do that kind of thing again."

"I agree. I didn't get to cum, which is rather unfortunate, but I need to take a piss now so it's fine."

Jamie paused in releasing Ruben. "You need to wee?"

Ruben definitely rolled his eyes under the beanie. "Yes, that's why I said it! Now hurry up and let me go!"

"What if I said that you couldn't?"

There was a pause.

"I- What?"

"What if I said you had to wait here instead, still tied up, and couldn't urinate?" Jamie repeated slowly, tracing his hands on Ruben's chest.

"Uh- I- Uhhh-" Ruben became evidently flustered, and was actually starting to sweat.

Jamie giggled. "Instead of answering, I think I'll just see what happens for myself."

Ruben shifted a bit, but it was uncertain whether that was from discomfort or arousal.

"Ok Jamie, it's been 10 minutes and you've not said anything the whole time," Ruben complained after a while. "Are you there? Can you take off this beanie please, it's pretty hot and I want to look at your even hotter face when I get to piss."

"Aw, that's so cute of you to say," Jamie deadpanned. But he complied and took off Ruben's beanie, still leaving his arms tied up though.

"OW, it's really bright!" Ruben whined, to be met with a slap in the face.

Jamie looked down at Ruben with a triumphant grin. "Stop complaining already, I want you to focus on not pissing yourself. I want to see how long you can last."

"Not much longer, you'll find," Ruben retorted, and he was right as a little bit of piss dribbled from the end of his cock.

Jamie sighed. He got off of Ruben and walked to the bathroom. When he returned, he brought a towel with him. He instructed Ruben to move so he could put it under him.

"Now when you pee, you won't ruin the floor."

Ruben looked up and pouted. "Please can I pee? I think my cock might fall off from this pressure..."

Jamie thought for a moment, then hummed. "Ok, but only when I reach the end of my countdown. I'll count from 10, and you can wee on 0. 10, 9, 8..."

Ruben was bursting, he wasn't sure if he could hold it in for that long. He kept thinking about how good it would be when he could finally wee, when he'd be able to-

"2, 1, 0!"

Ruben immediately released his urine on time, and let out the biggest sigh of relief. When he was done peeing, he noticed how wet and warm the towel was.

"I think you should lick it," Jamie suggested.

Ruben made a face. "I'm not licking that. No matter what you've made me do- not that."

Jamie pouted. "I wish you would," he muttered. He crouched next to Ruben, cautious to not get piss on himself, and untied him. "There, you are free."

Ruben stood up and nodded. "Thank you. That was a bit disgusting, but pretty alright." He put out his hand for a handshake.

Jamie stood back up and took it firmly. "I enjoyed watching you piss, thank you."


End file.
